


Echo The Bliss

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe that you actually -““Harry, I’m a big fan of yours. I’ve….I can’t believe I’m about to admit this - but I’ve….I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time.” Louis looked away, shaking his head.“Wait….what?”“Please don’t make me repeat it, it was difficult enough the first time.”They were both silent for a few moments before Louis dared to meet Harry’s eyes. But when he did, he saw the biggest, widest smile on Harry's face, “I….well let’s just say that the feeling is mutual.”Or - Hollywood's biggest stars gather on Hollywood's biggest night.





	Echo The Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt and just couldn't say no. D - I hope I did you proud.
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from “Everything is Possible” by Enation.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

****************

“Harry! Harry! Look this way!” "Harry!" “Over here Harry!” "Harry!" “Who are you wearing tonight Harry?” "Harry!" “Harry, is that your date?”

As one of Hollywood's newest breakout stars, Harry Styles was familiar with walking red carpets - he'd walked numerous red carpets over his short career. He had the routine down pat - smile and answer questions, smile and answer questions. Rinse and repeat.

But this?

This was intense - there were cameras everywhere, flashes going off everywhere, people everywhere, shouting everywhere.

This wasn’t a normal red carpet.

No.

Not at all.

Not even close. Because this?

This was the Oscars.

Harry was ushered over to yet another interviewer - this time it was the one from E News. _Fuck, what’s her name? Aubrey? Abby? “_ Gabby” someone whispered into Harry’s ear as though they could read his thoughts and hear his dilemma. He walked up the stairs to the interview platform, ready to answer the same three questions that he had been getting asked for the past thirty minutes. _Thank god for that person, give them a raise,_ Harry thought as he kissed the woman waiting at the top on her cheek.

“Harry Styles! Can I just say - you look magnificent tonight! Who designed your tuxedo?”

_First question - check._

“Gabby. You’re looking lovely as well.” She was a petite woman with light brown hair styled into a shoulder length bob. Her bright blue eyes shone at Harry’s compliment, her smile getting a little bigger as she smoothed out the ankle-length black dress that she was wearing. “As for me, I chose a tuxedo designed by Alexander McQueen, who has always been a favorite of mine.”

“Fabulous, fabulous! And I hear you’ve started filming your next movie, what can you tell us about it?”

_Second question - check._

He gently ran his fingers through his long brown curls - he knew that he shouldn’t since it had taken twenty minutes for his hair stylist to get them ‘just right’ but unfortunately it was a force of habit for him. “Well, I can’t say too much - but I can tell you it’s a spy thriller set in the future. And now I’ve said too much.”

They both laughed - hers was more genuine, his more ‘ha ha, get me the fuck out of here.’

“And now let’s talk about that beautiful woman you’ve had on your arm all night. Who’s your date this evening?”

_Third question - check._

Harry looked over to the woman standing at the bottom on the interview dais. She was tall, brunette, with caramel colored skin, wearing a light pink floor length gown. However, Gabby had it all wrong, she wasn’t just beautiful - she was heavenly.

He turned his attention back to the interviewer and smiled. “She is more than beautiful.”

“You know, everyone had been speculating that you would be bringing Mark Douglas as your date this evening.”

“Well, just goes to show that you shouldn’t always believe rumors. Mark and I are just friends, as I’ve said all along. We worked on ‘Dunkirk’ together - that’s all. And to put any other rumors to rest before they can begin - my date tonight is my lovely, marvelous mother - who flew in from London to be here with me tonight.”

“Your mother?” Gabby asked. “I see, _sooooo_ does this mean that the phenomenal Harry Styles is still available?” _Oh, she’s good._

“Gabby....I am available always.” And with that he kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for her time and walked down the stairs, joining his mother as they were being ushered inside to their seats.

As soon as Harry sat down in his assigned seat he breathed a deep sigh of relief. He turned to his mother. “Tell me again why I decided to become an actor?”

She took his hand, patting it, giving him a small smile, “Because you love acting.”

“Yeah….well, I could do without the rest of the nonsense. Red carpets, interviews, rumors. I mean, did she really need to bring Mark up? It was one dinner, six months ago and now I’m always gonna be asked about it, aren’t I? I just wish more people in Hollywood were genuine, like….well just genuine.”

“Oh sweetie, you know how Hollywood is - always looking for the next big breaking story. When you decided to come out it was huge and so now they want to connect you to every guy you’re seen with. They’d do the same thing if you were straight - connect you to every girl you hang out with. It’s just the nature of the business unfortunately - everyone is out for themselves.”

“Well, gee thanks.”

“Baby, I didn’t mean -”

Before she could finish, an announcer came over the speaker, asking for everyone to begin making their way to their seats and that the show was going to be starting in ten minutes.

Harry looked around the room and sighed. As much as he complained about the goings-on in Hollywood, he was so, so grateful for his success and to be in this room among legends and icons was amazing and he knew that he was one of the lucky few who got to not only live out their dreams, but be extremely successful as well.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that when he agreed to the role of Alex in “Dunkirk” two summers ago that he would be nominated for Best Supporting Actor among the likes of Brad Pitt, George Clooney and Daniel Day Lewis.

The call had come four months ago at 5:30 in the morning. It was his mother - yelling, crying, repeating how proud she was of him over and over again. It had taken him a few minutes to get her calmed down enough for her to explain what was going on since Harry had completely forgotten that the Oscar nominations were being announced that morning. He had had a late night on set and had immediately crashed into bed as soon as he walked into his bedroom.

He had turned on the TV and once he had found the right channel he was glued, watching as they repeated each category’s nominees. Then he saw it - his name. Right next to men he had admired and watched for years.

Harry Styles.

Best Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture.

And if he happened to stand up on his bed and proceed to dance and jump around - well no one had to know except for him.

His phone started blowing up with calls and texts and notifications from friends, family and management. He tried to keep up with the influx but it eventually got to be too much and he shut his phone off, spending the rest of the day relaxing by his pool, pinching himself that this was his life.

Now, sitting in the crowded theater, he found he was pinching himself all over again. Several actors and actresses that he had always watched and idolized walked over to him - congratulating him on his performance and wishing him luck. The fact that they knew his name, knew his work, knew he even existed was overwhelming and he actually had to pinch his arm (twice) to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

The lights blinked off and on, signaling the show was about to begin. His mother grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “No matter what happens tonight, I am so incredibly proud of you.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her and that’s when the orchestra started playing.

***

An hour into the show and Harry was more nervous than ever before. His category was the second one to be announced after the commercial break (Best Supporting Actress being the first) and he wanted to throw up. Ever since the day he was nominated he knew in his heart that he wasn’t going to win - there were better performances that he was up against. But suddenly, sitting in this theater, the possibility of actually winning an Oscar had started to creep into his thoughts.

He had written an acceptance speech, on the off chance that he actually was announced as the winner. It was in the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket, although after reading it and re-reading it so many times over the past week he actually had it memorized.

Sitting in the cramped theater seat had made him achy, so he stood up to stretch and spotted a fellow nominee, James Griffin, walking towards him.

“Did you hear?”

He looked at James, puzzled. “Hear what?”

“About Julia Roberts? She was scheduled to present the Best Supporting Actor Oscar but she broke her leg yesterday, so they had to call in someone else.”

“Oh my god!” Harry brought his hands up to his mouth, gasping. “That’s terrible, is she ok?”

James nodded. “Yeah, she’ll be fine. She had to have surgery, but from what I’ve heard everything went well. And once she’s healed she’ll have to have some physical therapy, but eventually she’ll be as good as new.”

Harry looked relieved. He had always loved Julia Roberts and had been looking forward to finally meeting her tonight. Now with word that he wouldn't be, he found himself disappointed but shook it off since, her health took precedence over his selfishness. “So, who is going to be presenting in her place?”

“That’s the thing - no one knows. I’ve asked around and it seems as though the Academy has brought in some big-wig, mainly to get their ratings up but also for shock value and headlines for tomorrow - but no one has any idea as to who it could be. I had hoped it was going to be Anne Hathaway, god is she gorgeous but she’s filming in Australia. Anyway, rumor has it it’s a guy.”

“Well, I’m sure whoever it is will be amazing. Not sure about it being a man though, wouldn’t they have asked one of Julia’s fellow nominees from last year?”

Every year the previous year’s winner presented the Oscar - since Julia won the Best Supporting Actress award at last year’s ceremony, she was supposed to present this year’s Best Supporting Actor award. So it made sense to Harry that one of the nominees alongside Julia would present in her place.

“Not sure, but we’ll find out soon. Good luck again and I’ll see you at the after party.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks, you too.” They shook hands and Harry took his seat again as the orchestra started playing, signaling the ceremony was about to resume.

***

One category later and it was time for Harry’s.

An announcement was made, alluding to the fact that Julia Roberts was unable to attend and taking her place was Hollywood’s most sought after director - Louis Tomlinson.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered under his breath. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Why couldn’t it be anyone other than Louis Tomlinson?

Anyone.

Anyone else.

Anyone at all.

His mother turned her attention to him. “Everything ok?”

He looked at her and nodded. “Yeah, it’s just...nevermind. I’m fine, it’s fine, everything’s fine.”

“Oh, ok. If you’re sure.”

He nodded again, turning his attention back to the stage where Louis was beginning to walk out to the microphone.

Everything was _not_ fine.

Louis stepped up to the microphone and Harry was mesmerized. Louis was beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite. He was tall, handsome and wearing a tuxedo that hugged all of his curves. His hair was styled into a quiff and his eyes were a bright blue - brighter than Harry could have ever imagined. His jawline and cheekbones reminded Harry of a Renaissance statue, carved by an artist with the image of a god in mind.

Louis was everything that Harry had ever wanted in a man - good-looking, but also smart, articulate, generous and kind. He was a successful director with several blockbusters and two Academy awards to his name, who had come out as gay several years ago. Since that time he had started a foundation for LGBTQ+ youth - raising millions of dollars and also awareness for the plight of thousands of young people who were kicked out of their homes after coming out to their families.

And Harry had been in love with him for years.

Hopelessly, desperately in love.

Ever since he read an interview that Louis had done with Esquire magazine where he spoke about politics, religion and being a gay man in Hollywood. As soon as he finished the article, Harry had logged onto the internet and searched Louis’ name. He spent the next few hours watching every interview Louis had ever done and by the time he had watched them all, Harry was completely smitten with Louis.

He then rented every one of Louis’ movies and watched them all in one sitting and as the end credits rolled of the very last one, Harry was completely in love with Louis.

The way that he was able to tell a story, the way that he was able to speak his mind on issues that were important to him, the way that he was able to be successful in Hollywood without letting the fame get to him or change him - Harry wanted to be like Louis, wanted to be with Louis.

And now there was a chance that he would actually be on stage, in the presence of the man that he had been in love with for as long as he could remember - Harry took several deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

Louis began introducing the nominees and it took everything that Harry had in him to pay attention to the words that he was speaking and not just watching as Louis opened the envelope containing the winner.

“And the Oscar goes to…..Harry Styles!”

His mother jumped up and pulled Harry to his feet as the entire theater began erupting into applause. She hugged him and kissed his cheeks and hugged him again.

Realization set in and he walked down the aisle, shaking hands as he went. He reached the front and walked up the stairs and across the stage.

Louis was in front of him and Harry thought he was going to pass out as Louis hugged him and whispered in his ear “I was hoping you’d win.”

Harry pulled back and Louis was giving him the biggest, brightest, most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen.

“Congratulations Harry.”

 _What the fuck was happening? Louis fucking Tomlinson - the man he was in love with - just announced he had won an Oscar and hugged him and...too much, too much. This was all too much. Breathe Harry._ He had to keep reminding himself, _Just fucking breathe._

Louis motioned for him to walk to the microphone in order to give his acceptance speech. Thank god he had that slip of paper in his pocket because his mind was mush right now.

How he got through his speech will always remain a mystery - he was on autopilot and as soon as he was done, Louis guided him off the stage, with a hand on his lower back. It should have been awkward, but it was anything but - it was comforting and welcome and natural.

Louis led him backstage where they stopped outside of the press room. Harry was clutching his Oscar for dear life, not sure what he was experiencing was even real.

 _His_ Oscar. He was holding _his_ Oscar.

Harry had just won a fucking Oscar. His face broke out into the biggest smile.

“Just hit ya, huh?” came a voice from behind him.

He turned and was face-to-face with Louis. _Jesus christ he’s gorgeous._

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I….I won.”

Crinkles formed by Louis’ eyes as he smiled back at Harry. “You did.”

Just then Harry was whisked away into the press room, but right as the door was about to close Louis called out “I look forward to seeing you at the after party.”

Harry wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to yell out that Louis Tomlinson, Hollywood’s hottest, most sought after director was looking forward to seeing _him_.

This way by far the best night of Harry’s entire life - and it was just getting started.

***

Several hours later, Harry arrived at the Wallis Annenberg Center for the Performing Arts, which was hosting the Vanity Fair Oscar party. He was alone - his mother had headed back to his house, not up for a night of partying. She was jet-lagged and felt a headache coming on and kept apologizing for missing the rest of his big night. But Harry promised that they would do their own celebrating later on in the week after the frenzy surrounding him had died down a little. She had texted him, letting him know she had made it home ok and that she was going to sleep.

He shoved his phone in his pocket as he walked into the ballroom and took in all of the scenes. People were drinking, mingling, dancing. There was a DJ, four bars and two dance floors. He made his was to the bar and ordered a whiskey sour, but before it could arrive, he was being whisked away by James Griffin.

He was introduced to actors, actresses, singer, producers, directors - so many people that he was having a hard time keeping track of their names.

There was one name that he knew almost better than his own - Louis Tomlinson.

Louis had just walked in and Harry watched as he approached a group of people standing next to the bar closest to him. He kept his eyes glued onto Louis as he threw his head back, laughing at something someone had said.

Louis’ head came down and he locked eyes with Harry, his smiling getting bigger. He seemed to be excusing himself from the group because a moment later he was heading directly towards Harry, not breaking their gaze and not letting anyone take his attention away from his intended target.

“Hi. Having fun?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile, this was his dream come true and he was going to make the absolute best of it. “I am now.”

“Let's get out of here.”

“But….you just got here. Don’t you want to go talk to people or dance or grab a drink?”

Louis shook his head. “No. The only person I want to talk to I’m standing in front of. And I don’t dance and I don’t drink.”

Harry swallowed as Louis stared intently at him, there was nothing holding him back from leaving with Louis right this very second - so why was he hesitating?

“You know” Louis started, “I’ve followed your career for a while now and I’ve got to say that my favorite movie of yours has got to be -“

“‘Dunkirk’. Yeah, that’s what everyone says.”

“Actually, I was going to say ‘Ever Since New York.’ Your performance was exceptional and you really should have been nominated for that film.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You saw that? And you liked it?”

“I loved it.” Louis nodded. “You were magnificent. I was….I was actually supposed to direct that movie, but my schedule at the time was just too jam-packed.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe that you actually -“

“Harry, I’m a big fan of yours. I’ve….I can’t believe I’m about to admit this - but I’ve….I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time.” Louis looked away, shaking his head.

“Wait….what?”

“Please don’t make me repeat it, it was difficult enough the first time.”

They were both silent for a few moments before Louis dared to meet Harry’s eyes. But when he did, he saw the biggest, widest smile on Harry's face, “I….well let’s just say that the feeling is mutual.”

***

“Fuck. Right there.”

It was thirty minutes later and the limousine had dropped them off at Louis’ house - the ride had been filled with sexual tension and Harry was in desperate need of kissing Louis. But he wanted Louis all to himself, wanted all of his attention. So Harry waited - until the moment they stepped into Louis’ house. As soon as he heard the click of the door, he pushed Louis against it, leaning forward and joining their lips together.

Louis had run his fingers through Harry’s hair as he licked into Louis’ mouth, moaning and reaching for his jacket.

“God, Harry. Right there. That feels so good.”

Harry currently had his mouth on Louis’ neck and was making fast work of his jacket, throwing it to the floor. He untied Louis’s bowtie, letting it drop as well and began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it down Louis’ arms, sucking hard at the dip where his neck met his collar bone.

Louis tilted his head to give Harry better access and brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulders, stripping him of his jacket and tie.

Harry pulled back, “you are so beautiful, I’ve wanted to get my lips and hands on you for the longest time.”

Louis turned his lip into a smirk, “I’m all yours, do with me what you will.”

At that, Harry crashed his lips onto Louis’, feeling Louis fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, finally sliding it off and running his fingers along Harry’s chest and down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pants and breaking their kiss to look up at Harry.

“Are you….did you change your mind?” Harry asked, hoping to god the answer was ‘no.’

Louis shook his head. “I’ve waited a long time for you, Harry Styles. I just….this isn’t a one time thing for me and I just -“

Harry took Louis’ face into his hands and began caressing his cheeks, “For me either. I have wanted you for such a long time and now that I have you - I’m never letting you go.” He leaned in and kissed Louis, who had wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Louis opened his lips, giving Harry access, tangling their tongues together and moaning softly.

Harry couldn’t help but moan back, reaching down and grabbing the back of Louis’ thighs, pulling him up the wall as Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

He walked them down the hallway towards Louis’ bedroom, breaking apart long enough for Louis to point him in the right direction before delving back into Louis’ mouth. He couldn’t get enough of the his mouth - the way it tasted, the way it felt. He could kiss Louis forever and never be satisfied, never be satiated, never be sated.

They made it to the bedroom and stripped out of their shoes and pants in record time before Harry laid Louis down, lying next to him, running his fingertips along every inch of Louis’ body.

“I want to make you feel good,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he reached down, taking his dick into his hand. Louis threw his head, closing his eyes, grabbing at the sheets under him, moaning as Harry began stroking him slowly. “You are so beautiful and I get to have you like this,” he leaned over Louis and placed kisses along his jaw. “I get to see you like this,” he moved his lips up to Louis’ ear, nipping and licking along the way. “And _I_ get to make you feel like this,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck.” Louis moaned out as Harry picked up the pace of the stroking. “Oh, don’t….don’t stop.”

“Baby, I’ll never stop. Never.”

Louis opened his eyes, looking at Harry. “You mean that, don’t you?”

“Every word.”

They were silent for a moment before Louis reached up, taking Harry’s face and bringing it down to his - joining their lips and intertwining their tongues.

They broke apart after a few minutes - Louis stretching to reach the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom.

Harry took the bottle from him, drizzling some over his fingers and tossing it aside. He brought his fingers down to Louis’ entrance and circled before slowly easing his finger inside.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Harry pushed in deeper, “god damn you’re so tight and warm.” He began pulling his finger out before thrusting it all the way in, causing Louis to pant and begin making delicious noises that went right to Harry’s dick, making it even harder, if that was even possible.

“Can’t wait to be inside of you, feeling you around my dick, hearing you moan my name.”

Louis began to writhe as Harry added a second finger, pushing them as deep as he could, twisting them.

“Fuck….Harry….”

“I’m right here. Right here.” He crooked his finger and found Louis’ prostate, rubbing against it, making Louis yell out as he grabbed onto the headboard above him. “That’s it. Come for me, let me see how pretty you look when you come.”

Harry kept the pressure on his prostate as he added a third finger, thrusting them in and out, scissoring them, driving Louis wild.

“I don’t want to come yet.” Louis panted, “wanna wait for you.”

Harry kissed him, “you are a dream come true. You’re being so good for me. Such a good boy.” He gently slid his fingers out, wiping them on the blankets as he picked up the condom and tore open the package.

Louis sat up and took it from him, rolling it onto his dick and drizzling more lube, spreading it up and down, making Harry moan at finally being touched by Louis. “Fuck.”

Sliding in between his legs, Harry lined himself up and pushed his tip inside of Louis. They both moaned at the feeling, looking at each other, Louis grabbing onto the headboard as Harry inched in deeper.

He took a few deep breaths as he waited for Louis to signal he was ok and then he began thrusting and fucking into Louis. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last - Louis felt amazing, wonderful, incredible, unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

They started shouting out expletives, moaning each other’s name and panting as they chased their release.

Harry felt Louis clench around him tightly, “fuck, Louis, that’s it baby. Come with me.”

Louis’ body spasmed as soon as Harry reached between them, grabbing a hold of Louis’ dick. He came all over Harry’s hand and their stomachs, sending Harry over the edge a moment later, coming inside as he called out Louis’ name.

“Fuck.”

They stilled for a moment, catching their breath, before Harry pulled out of Louis, taking the condom off as tossing it on the floor to be picked up later.

He collapsed on the bed next to Louis, sweat dripping from his forehead. Louis turned to him, “now that was an Oscar worthy performance.”

Harry looked at him and they both started laughing hysterically.

“I can’t believe I just said -“

“I can’t believe you just said -“

That made them laugh even harder and Harry pulled Louis on top of him. “You are amazing.”

Louis leaned over, kissing Harry deeply, kissing Harry passionately, kissing Harry as though his life depended on it. Harry felt himself getting hard again as Louis’ tongue tangled with his and Louis’ fingers ran through his hair.

Louis reached down between them and grabbed Harry’s dick, sinking down. “Louis, fuck! Oh fuck, I can't get enough of you."

He began moving his hips back and forth, Harry gripped his waist, stopping him. “Wait. I don’t….I need a condom.”

“Carry me to the shower and fuck me against the wall.” He licked into Harry’s mouth. “I want you to come all over me.”

“Jesus christ. You are every single one of my dreams come true.” Harry held onto Louis and carried him into the bathroom as requested, fucking him against the shower wall as requested and coming all over him as requested.

Twenty minutes later they were back in Louis’ bed, exhausted, satisfied and wrapped up in each other.

_********_

_1 year later…._

“Harry! Harry! Look this way!” "Harry!" “Over here Harry!” "Harry!" “Who are you wearing tonight Harry?” "Harry!" “Harry, where's your date?”

As one of Hollywood's newest breakout stars, Harry Styles was familiar with walking red carpets - he'd walked numerous red carpets over his short career. He had the routine down pat - smile and answer questions, smile and answer questions. Rinse and repeat.

He was ushered up the stairs to the E News interview platform, looking around and waving to the crowd that had gathered around the area where he was. He kissed Gabby on the cheek. “Harry Styles! You’re presenting the Best Supporting Actress Oscar tonight, looking amazing as always. Who designed your tuxedo?”

He gave her a smile.

_First question - check._

“Gabby! You’re looking beautiful.” He paused as she swayed her hips, her red dress shimmering and flowing. “I am honored to be wearing Gucci tonight.”

“Wonderful! Last year when we spoke you had just started filming and now you’re getting ready to promote ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ which comes out in theaters, soon right?”

_Second question - check._

“It actually opens in two weeks - on April 24th. So everyone make sure to go see it!”

“Oh we will, we will! But now, the _big_ question on everyone’s mind tonight - who is your date? Last year you brought your mother, is she here again with you tonight?”

Harry smiled - big, bright and beautiful. “She’s not, she’s watching from London.” He paused, waving to the camera. “I actually have someone else who’s very dear to me with me tonight. We’ve been able to keep our relationship private, but decided to finally make it official and public after a year. And what better place than at the Oscars where we met! My date tonight is a wonderfully amazing director who also happens to be my wonderfully amazing boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson.”

Gabby stood there with her mouth wide open, speechless (which is unheard of for an interviewer). Harry thanked her for her time, kissing her cheek and walking down the stairs to the red carpet below as she stood on the interview dais completely blown away by Harry’s confession.

He giggled to himself as stepped off the last step, smiling brightly as he saw Louis walking towards him, looking happy, looking healthy, looking handsome.

_Third question - check._

**Author's Note:**

> Dear amazing Reader,
> 
> Thank you so much for coming back and reading my fics. I adore each and every one of you!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
